


Family Matters and Matters of the Spark

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and TC gossip, for lack of a better term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters and Matters of the Spark

Title: Family Matters and Matters of the Spark   
Verse:  Multi-continuity AU    
Series: Pursuit-verse   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Mentions of Slash   
Pairings: Thundercracker, Prowl.   
Summary: Prowl and TC gossip, for lack of a better term.   
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D Thanks to Chi-Shiro who lent somehelp and inspiration. <3   
Barely Beta’d. Please don’t keel me over it.    
Prompt :  January Jubilee #9. Prowl. TC. Pursuit-verse friendship. Being the responsible ones. (TC helped raise Scree's kids and we see how they all are, sans Arc. He also puts up with Warp And Scree's slapslapkiss relationship with Megatron and his own kisskissslap relationship with a still unable to control her emotions Yami. Prowl has Jazz, who is sometimes an overgrown sparkling himself. Smokey has gambling issues. Bluestreak gets himself into trouble on accident a lot. Sunny and Sides are now his sons in law. And if we go far enough into the future he has grandsparks and Moonlight and Sonata running underfoot)   
Words: 859

Thundercracker sat back on the bench with Prowl as they watched the sparklings run about.  Sonata and Moonlight were chasing each other, screaming. Surprisingly; Solarstreak, Firebreak, and Solace were all playing quietly.  

“They grow up so fast,” Thundercracker sighed, grinning. He remembered, for a moment, when Star’s seekerlets were young. He had always been the responsible one of the trine and more often than not ended up caring for them. Not to say that Star was a bad parent. He was just far more permissive than Thundercracker would ever be. He missed those days, missed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as the little mechlets who trundled after him. Now the eldest twins’ own progeny were here to lighten up their lives. Primus, he hated feeling this old.  

Prowl laughed, “The humans would beg to differ, I believe.”

Thundercracker made a grunting sound.  He was of two minds about the humans.When the secret had broke and news of the sparklings had come out, on the whole the humans were sympathetic and interested in the newsparks.  When the news of the hybrids came out, on the other hand, there was so much outrage. The pure power of the rage scared Thundercracker.  He hated how Warp fretted about it. Alexis was more cavalier, but that was her nature, and her children were much like her. Starburst and Ultrawave both refused to flee as Mikaela and her brood did. They were tough kids, and Thundercracker had a special place in his spark for them. 

Prowl gave Thundercracker a friendly pat on the shoulder. They both put up with a lot, be it Warp’s immaturity or Jazz’s propensity to get into mischief. They were often on the same side, face-palming together.  It was hard to be the stoic ones.  It was harder still not to strangle those around them. 

Just the other day he thought he was going to blow a gasket. Smokey had a gambling problem. It was not a secret. The twins encouraged it. Like his eldest needed that kind of help.  They had already gotten to Blue, and made his middle child as bad of a prankster as they were. 

“That bad?”  Thundercracker asked.

“What?”  

“You are scowling.”

“Ah.”

“Yami gets that same look on her face when she is considering murder. Usually someone else’s but it would not surprise me in the least if she was contemplating mine.”

Prowl barked a laughed, “Not far off, then, I suppose.  How is your not-so-better half?”

Thundercracker pulled a face. “SNAFU, as usual.”

Prowl nodded, “Still working things out?”

“You...could say that.  If nothing else, it gives Warp something to laugh about. He says my ‘kiss-kiss-slap’ relationship with Yami is just as bad as Megatron and Scree’s. Though we, at least, have an excuse they do not. She and Midori both confirmed another heat cycle is fast approaching and she is quite adamant that Chiyo remain her one and only offspring.”

“Hmm, I was under the impression that her kind usual have large clutches. The security team was warned about the influx of hatchlings and strange nesting habits during the last cycle that happened here on the base and the outlying areas,” Prowl quirked one brow plate up in half interest.

Thundercracker’s looks turned foreboding. “They do. Oh, believe me, they do. But every time I broach the subject of what happened to Chiyo’s siblings she runs off to her mother or her sister so fast you would think Warp teleported her there. The sole time I pressed the issue at all was also the time she disappeared for seven months. If not for the bond...” He trailed off for a moment; wondering not for the first, second, or five hundredth time what the universe was playing at that it saw fit to bind two such as they together. The Oushen, his mate’s own carrier, had advised him to be as a wave lapping at a boulder. That patience and time would cause the rock to crumble. But here, in this moment, he did not know if he ever saw that happening.   
Prowl nodded, Thundercracker’s problems made his own look rather easy. Or at least manageable.  “I would say it could be worse, but it really can’t, can it?”

Thundercracker laughed, “Right.  I don’t even know what to say to that.  Things aren’t bad in a way.  The New sparks are doing good.  Bliss is doing well.  Samuel is not talking to Scree, but what else is new?”  That left Thundercracker shaking his head.For the most part he thought it was for the best.  “I heard Jazz still---”

“Is chasing after Warp’s sparkmate.Yes. Sadly that hasn’t changed.” Much to his on chagrin and Warp’s annoyance.  “I don’t think she had ever really noticed.” 

“I’m sorry....”

“He does not love me any less for it.”  Prowl shrugged.  “And lets be honest, he has no chance.”  

“Ah.” Thundercracker said and shook his own head. “I suppose that is one way to look at it.” 

“It is the only way I can look at it and remain sane.”

“That...I can understand.”  

“Mmmm...I know you can.” Prowl smiled.It was a tiny smile.


End file.
